Reflejos metálicos
La cerámica de reflejos metálicos , conocida también como de reflejos dorados, ópera Malika, malagueña o granadina. Definición Los lustres son soluciones inorgánicas de combinaciones metálicas que permiten obtener decoraciones muy brillantes con efectos de carácter irisado sobre sustratos lisos (vidrio, esmalte, cristal...). Los pigmentos son, metales preciosos, u óxidos pigmentados de ciertos metales; los solventes son principalmente aceites esenciales. Una preparación de lustre listo para su empleo se presenta bajo la forma de una solución perfectamente clara que no contiene pigmentos no disueltos en suspensión. Les lustres pueden ser empleados directamente, o diluidos; depende de la viscosidad. Es necesario utilizar como diluyentes aceites y esencias de la mas alta calidad. LUSTRES METÁLICOS. LUSTRES Texto integro ofrecido por: Latino Los lustres son aplicados con pincel, con pistola, o con tampon, en impresión directa o en calcomanía. Utilizados con soluciones de marmolado se obtienen lustres craquelados. El polvillo y las gotitas de humedad constituyen un impedimento para la aplicación y la cocción de las decoraciones al lustre; por lo tanto es muy importante que los talleres de decoración sean mantenidos en buen estado. En general, los lustres son aplicados de la misma manera que el oro brillante líquido y, después de la cocción, constituyen una capa extremadamente delgada de óxidos metálicos parcialmente fundida en la superficie del vidrio o de los cristales sobre los cuales ha sido aplicada. Ella produce ciertos efectos originales que no se pueden obtener por otros medios. Temperatura de cocción de los lustres metálicos : En regla general los lustres pueden ser cocidos con margenes bastante importantes para los productos ceramicos y el vidrio, mientras que para el cristal el margen es mínimo. Son productos que reciben en general el nombre de decoraciones de 3er fuego. Tipo de producto rango de temperaturas Porcelana 780 - 860 °C Bone China 750 - 800 °C Vitreous China 750 - 800 °C Faïence 650 - 740 °C Vidrio 540 - 580 °C Cristal 480 - 500 °C Teoría sobre la preparación de un lustre metálico : En los parrafos que siguen estan descriptas las fases de fabricacion de un lustre metálico tal como eran practicadas por los químicos de las grandes fábricas durante el siglo XX. Los métodos actuales son ciertamente más precisos y mas complejos, pero esta descripción continúa siendo, sin embargo, muy instructiva sobre el proceso de elaboración de estos lustres. Nota importante : Hoy la casi totalidad de los lustres vendidos en los comercios son exentos de plomo, cadmio y uranio. 1) Preparación de un resinato de Sodio: En una solución hirviente de soda caustica, se agrega poco a poco resina de buena calidad (Colophane) pulverizada. La resina se combina a la soda dando un jabón de resina soluble, o resinato de sodio. Se filtra. Se obtiene una solución de este resinato si se ha tenido el cuidado de saturar el álcalis. Receta de prueba : Hacer calentar 300 g de agua adicionada con 4 g de soda caustica en escamas o en perlas (que corresponde al hidroxido de sodio puro, NaOH, al 95-97%). Cuando la solución llega a ebullición, agregar progresivamente, removiendo, 30 gramos de colophane finamente molido. Dejar enfriar y filtrar. Esta solucion de resinato de sodio se obtiene muy facilmente y se conserva perfectamente bien. 2) Preparación de resinatos metálicos : En una solucion bastante concentrada y un poco acida conteniendo una sal metalica disuelta, se agrega poco a poco, removiendo, la solución de resinato de sodio; se precipita un resinato métalico insoluble. ejemplo : solución de nitrato de plomo + solution de resinato de sodio = solución de nitrato de sodio + resinato de plomo precipitado (insoluble) El precipitado es lavado en agua fria luego en alcohol. Dejar luego secar al aire. Se pueden realizar así resinatos de plomo, bismuto, plata, hierro, oro, cobre, vanadio, etc... (el nitrato de uranio, totalmente prohibido hoy por su alta toxicidad, ha sido usado por mucho tiempo en este dominio) 3) Lustres metálicos : Los resinatos de plomo y de bismuto son considerados como "fundentes". Utilizado solo el resinato de bismuto da irisados nacarados. La adicion de resinatos colorantes al resinato de bismuto (fundente e irisante) da matices variados a los irisados. Ejemplos : Lustre irisado amarillo verdusco realizado a base de resinato de bismuto mezclado con resinato de vanadio. Lustre irisado rosa realizado a base de resinato de oro y resinato de plata mezclados con resinato de bismuto. 4) Lustres líquidos : En un mortero se trituran los resinatos a unir con esencia de lavanda, luego se agrega más de esta esencia, y se calienta la mezcla progresivamente. Cuando los resinatos entran en combinación y en solución con la esencia de lavanda, el tinte del liquido se oscurece. Se cesa entonces el calentamiento y se deja que la reacción continúe sola. Luego del enfriado, se agrega si es necesario esencia de lavanda para lograr la fluidez deseada. Dejar reposar algunos dias, después decantar. Copio una colaboración que en un momento me acercó Ani Berolatti, ceramista. " TENGO ESTAS RECETAS DE LUSTRES , OJALA TE SIRVAN: Son las formulas usadas tradicionalmente por árabes e italianos(FUENTE : Recetario Industrial .GD HIscox) Italianos Sulfuro de cobre 24.74 Sulfuro de plata 1.03 Sulfuro de mercurio 24.74 Ocre rojo 49.49 Arabe Sulfuro de cobre 26.87 Sulfuro de plata 1.15 Ocre rojo 71.98 Otras Carbonato de cobre 30, Ocre rojo 70 Sulfuro de cobre 20m, oxido de estaño 25,Ocre rojo 55 Carbonato de cobre 28, carbonato de plata 2,Ocre rojo 70 Se molían los ingredientes con vinagre y se aplicaban sobre cerámica ya esmaltada , no indica la temperatura, pero generalmente para lustres es 800º C o menos en atmósfera reductora , se secan con facilidad , así que hay que guardarlos bien cerrados, pueden diluirse con aceite de trementina. Tengo otras recetas pero son en base a fritas alcalinas, de muy alta temperatura para vidrios (me parece) Ojala te sirvan, yo no los he usado así, sino con fritas sobre cerámica, pero son recetas muy confiables . Los lustres se usan de dos maneras (En cerámica, que es lo que yo conozco) se pueden mezclar con el esmalte en crudo o aplicarse sobre este cuando ya está cocido. En el primer caso, puedes usar una base plúmbica, es decir un esmalte o frita a base de plomo , muy brillante, muy fundente o uno alcalino , más duro y de mayor temperatura , donde se usa el borax como fundente. En el segundo caso, el vinagre sirve como coagulante. Se hornea la pieza en atmósfera oxidante ( con la tobera abierta)hasta llegar al punto de fusión del barniz base después se enfria el horno hasta 710-650º C y se reduce (tobera cerrada)durante 15 minutos, después se vuelve a abrir la tobera hasta que enfrie. Después de hornearlas se limpian y aparece el reflejo. No se si funcionará en un horno sin toberas: (Pensaba que era imprescindible en todo horno) lo que puede pasar es que el esmalte hierva y se llene de burbujas , es cuestión de probar. Yo he utilizado lustres para raku , el famoso Oro Raku que se hace en base a una frita alcalina, nitrato de plata y oxido de titanio, pero como sabes, (Sabias?)en raku, se reduce fuera del horno. En general, puedes lograr un efecto de lustre si le añades sales metálicas al barniz o esmalte : Nitrato de cobre(Oro rojo), Nitrato de plata(dorado), Subnitrato de bismuto,nitrato de niquel,sulfato de cobalto(reflejos azules),sulfato de manganeso, cloruro férrico(reflejo castaño), todo esto que te digo funciona en cerámica, pero yo solo he utilizado plata, fierro y cobre que es lo que hay en el mercado. La base que yo uso, para raku, son en base a ocre ya que el fierro ayuda ala formación de lustres (entre 80 y 90 % de ocre y el resto en sales)" Reflejos metálicos en Manises Notas de LA CERÁMICA DE REFLEJO METÁLICO EN MANISES(1850-1960)COLECCIÓN ETHNOS publicado por la Diputación de Valencia ISBN84-7795-143-8 No hay fórmulas químicas exactas,sino fórmulas de materiales cuya composición exacta no era conocida.por eso un mismo material pero de distinta procedencia, daba distinto resultado. fórmulas del libro. El bizcocho que se empleaba procedía de una marga de los alrededores,que una vez bizcochada se esmaltaba con una cubierta transparente cuya composición te indico: *Azercon 100gr Es Litargirio (PbO) *Arena 75 gr Es cuarzo procedente del lavado de caolines *Sal 10 gr Es sal de cocina (NaCl) Una vez fundido se trituraba en molino de bolas y en suspensión con agua y sal ,se aplicaba por inmersión de la pieza en el baño.Se cocía y la pieza ya fina se decoraba con una especie de pasta ,que era el reflejo y que se obtenía así: La mezcla de productos que mas tarde te indico,se mezclaba y pulverizaba todo en seco y después se amasaba con vinagre,se hacía una especie de panes que una vez secos se calcinaban a 500 o 600ºC Se refinaba la mezcla anterior y mezclada con vinagre hasta consistencia para poder pintar,se decoraba la pieza que una vez seca ,estaba lista para cocer.a Una de las fórmulas del libro: *Almánguena 360 gr Es el almagre o mazarrón(óxido de hierro natural) *Oxido de cobre 150 *Bermellón 30 Es sulfuro de mercurio natural *Nitrato de plata 5 *Azufre flor 150 *Se puede añadir 5 ó 6 % de nitrato de bismuto y se calcina y prepara como hemos dicho.In the book A Decoragco na Construgco Civil, Lisboa 1898, there are several lustre recepies transcripted from another book published in Lisbon in 1705, and this tehcnic was usual in Portugal since the arab invasion. It was used in the tiles "azulejo". Golden reflexes Coper sulfide 10 Iron sulfide 5 silver sulfide 1 yellow and red iron oxide 12 copper transmutation glaze Las piezas decoradas se cocían en hornos especiales que hacían mucho humo procedente de plantas aromáticas como el romero. Actualmente se hace la reducción a gas se cocía a 600 0 650ºC y y las piezas al sacarlas y una vez frías,se lavaban con agua para quitarles los óxidos de hierro y aparecía debajo el reflejo metálico. Hola! Necesito hacerles una consulta Uso tóxico Se me olvidaba para manejar el nitrato de plata usa guantes o no lo toques; quema la piel y produce manchas marron. Supongo que lo sabes, pero por si acaso. . Véase también *Lustres en reducción *Lusterware Referencias Enlaces externos *Reducción en horno electrico? *Lustres o reflejos metalicos Categoría:Reflejos metálicos en:lustreware